


Was wir fürchten

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Fire, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Sandor verachtet und fürchtet Melisandre, doch entziehen kann er sich ihr nicht.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Sandor Clegane
Kudos: 2





	Was wir fürchten

Melisandres Körper war Feuer, in ihren Augen glühte Hitze und ihr Atem war Rauch. Sie verkörperte alles, was der Bluthund auf das Tiefste verabscheute, hasste – und fürchtete.

Auf seinen Reisen durch die Sieben Königslande, die er in den Diensten verschiedener Herrscher unternommen hatte, war ihm nie eine Frau untergekommen mit Haar so rot wie ihrem. Es war ein unheimliches und zugleich lockendes Rot, das sich einmal in sanften Wellen, dann wieder in komplizierten Flechtfrisuren an ihren Kopf schmiegte.

Man erzählte sich, die Rote Priesterin sei eine Sklavin Stannis Baratheons gewesen; andere glaubten zu wissen, dass sie eine mächtige Zauberin war, und wieder andere hielten sie für eine Hure aus Pentos.

Doch konnte die Haut einer gewöhnlichen Sklavin so rein und milchweiß sein? Der Bluthund hatte in seinem Leben zahllose Sklavinnen gesehen, und keine von ihnen hatte so zarte, schlanke Finger gehabt, eine so stolze Haltung und einen Schritt, leicht und anmutig wie ein fallendes Blatt.

Der Bluthund fürchtete keine Waffen, keine Kämpfe, keine Wunden und auch nicht den Tod, doch er fürchtete Melisandre. Er fürchtete die Flammen, aus denen sie die Zukunft zu lesen schien, und am meisten fürchtete er das Feuer in ihr.

Flammen hatten ihn als Kind gebrannt und gezeichnet, doch Melisandres unheilvolles Feuer würde ihn vernichten, dessen war er sich sicher. Aus diesem Grunde hielt er sich von ihr fern, auch wenn er davor scheute, sich diese Furcht einzugestehen.

Der Moment, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Gedanken um nichts anderes als die Rote Frau und ihr geheimnisvolles Treiben kreisten, war der Moment, als ihm klar wurde, dass er verloren war. Die Gedanken waren wie ein Zwang, eine bedrohliche Besessenheit, die Böses verhieß.

Er hatte Frauen gekannt, früher, und er hatte sie sich mit Geld oder Drohungen gefügig gemacht. Anfangs schmerzte es, dass sie vor seinem entstellten Gesicht zurückschreckten oder ihn gar verlachten, doch am Ende war er derjenige, der sie zu Boden warf und sich nahm, was er wollte. Der Bluthund wählte stets Gewalt als die schnellste und einfachste Lösung, doch in der Gegenwart Melisandres schienen seine Kraft und sein Mut zu versagen.

Am Ende war sie es, die zu ihm kam.

Tiefe Nacht hatte sich über das Lager gesenkt, und vereinzelt funkelten Sterne am eisigen Winterhimmel. Der Bluthund lag wach in seinem Zelt, atmete die Stille und verfluchte die zu dünne Decke, unter der er lag. In diesem Moment öffnete sich lautlos die Plane, die den Eingang des Zeltes verschloss. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte er, dass ein schlanker Schatten neben seine Liege glitt. Der Geruch von Rauch drang in seine Nase, und sein Herz beschleunigte seinen Takt.

Melisandre.

Ein gleißendes Licht schnitt in seine Pupillen und ließ ihn einen Moment lang blind und hilflos um sich tasten, bis sich seine Augen anpassten und er zu seinem unfassbaren Schrecken erkannte, dass in der Tat Melisandre neben ihm stand. In ihrer Hand tanzten Flammen, ohne jedoch ihre Haut zu verzehren, wie es bei einem gewöhnlichen Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Sandor Clegane.“ Ihre Stimme war tief und warm.

Der Bluthund wollte sich erheben, wollte sich auf sie stürzen und sie an den Haaren aus seinem Zelt schleifen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er lag da wie gelähmt.

„Du fürchtest mich, Sandor Clegane“, sagte die Rote Priesterin, während sich die tanzenden Flammen in ihren blauen Augen spiegelten. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich. „Und du tust gut daran, dich vor mir zu fürchten.“ Sie machte eine rasche, flüssige Handbewegung, und die Flammen sammelten sich als kleiner, leuchtender Ball, der jetzt über ihnen schwebte. Dem Bluthund trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Jeden Augenblick konnte sich der Feuerball auf ihn herabsenken und verbrennen, was von ihm noch übrig war, jeden Moment konnten Funken in seine Haut beißen –

Und trotz all seiner Anstrengungen konnte er sich nicht bewegen. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht, du verfluchte Hexe?“, presste er schließlich hervor, während die Adern an seiner Stirn pochten.

Melisandre lachte nur, ein rauer Laut, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. „Sandor Clegane, der Gott des Lichts hat mir viele Gaben geschenkt“, raunte sie, „und eine davon ist diese hier. Wer sein Vertrauen in das Herz des Feuers legt, der wird belohnt. Doch“, setzte sie hinzu, „ich kann verstehen, dass dir das schwer fällt. Dein Bruder war sehr grausam zu dir.“  
Der Bluthund erbleichte. „Woher…?“, krächzte er. Wie konnte sie das wissen?

Melisandres Augen schienen zu glühen. „R’hllor weiß alles“, sagte sie leise. Sie beobachtete den gegen ihre unsichtbaren Fesseln ankämpfenden Mann. „R’hllor beschenkt jene, die ihn lieben, jene, die ihm dienen und jene, die ihn fürchten. Und du, Sandor Clegane, du fürchtest ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“

Bei diesen Worten löste sie langsam den Verschluss ihres karmesinfarbenen Umhangs. Der schimmernde Stoff glitt geräuschlos zu Boden und sammelte sich um ihre Füße. Darunter war die Rote Frau nackt, bis auf ein silbernes Halsband mit einem leuchtenden Rubin, das sich eng an ihren schlanken Hals schmiegte. Die langen, glänzenden Flammenhaare flossen über ihre Schultern.

Der Bluthund schluckte hart. Sein Herz schlug nach wie vor in Todesangst, doch in seine Panik mischte sich beim Anblick ihres makellosen Körpers unwillkürlich Begehren. Er merkte, wie das Blut heiß zwischen seine Beine strömte.  
Melisandre entging seine Reaktion nicht, und sie lächelte. „Das, was wir fürchten, ist oft auch das, was wir am meisten wollen“, flüsterte sie. Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Decke von seinem reglosen Körper. Der Bluthund war vollständig bekleidet, eine Angewohnheit, die man sich als kampfbereiter Söldner unwillkürlich zulegte. Gleichermaßen entsetzt und voller Lust beobachtete er, wie sich Melisandre bückte, in den Falten ihres Umhangs wühlte und schließlich ein silbernes Messer zu Tage förderte.

Ruhige, gleichmäßige Schnitte zerteilten sein Hemd und seine Hose. Es fühlte die Klinge auf der Haut, ein köstliches Gleiten und Brennen. Als die Rote Priesterin ihre Arbeit beendet hatte, streifte sie den Stoff von seiner Haut, verstaute das Messer wieder in ihrem Umhang und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in die des Bluthunds, als sie langsam und bedächtig sein Glied in sich aufnahm. „Sandor Clegane…“ Ihre Stimme war beinahe ein Schnurren, bei dem der Feuerball über ihnen ein wenig heller zu lodern schien.

Anders als alle anderen Frauen schien sich Melisandre nicht an seinem Anblick zu stoßen, und, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, lachte sie leise. „Sandor Clegane, wir sind nur Hüllen auf dieser Erde. Der Herr des Lichts erfüllt uns mit Leben und seiner göttlichen Wärme. Das ist alles, was zählt. Vor ihm sind alle, die dienen, vollkommen gleich.“

Ob es diese Worte waren, die den Zauber lösten, oder ob sie seine eigene Kraft wiedererwachen ließen, wusste er nicht, aber mit einem Mal hatte er wieder die Gewalt über seine Glieder. Jetzt konnte er sie abwerfen, konnte sie in den Staub treten und ihr zeigen, was es bedeutete, wenn man sich mit dem Bluthund anlegte!

Doch in Wirklichkeit konnte er nichts anderes tun, als ihre langsamen Bewegungen auf ihm zu genießen, das Wiegen ihrer Hüften, die brennenden roten Spuren, die ihre Nägel in seine Brust kratzten, ihr schweres Atmen und die feuchte Hitze, die ihn umschloss. Noch nie hatte er etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt.

Der Bluthund hob die Hände und streichelte Melisandres Brüste, während ihre Bewegungen schneller wurden. „Bei allen Göttern, du bist so schön“, stöhnte er rau.

Zwischen Melisandres verschwitzten Haaren leuchteten ihre Augen. „Es gibt nur einen Gott“, keuchte sie. „Nur einen Gott, Sandor Clegane. Den Gott des Lebens!“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich trafen, und küsste ihn voller Inbrunst. Im Rausch der Ekstase spürte er, wie sie ihn in die Lippe biss, bis er blutete, doch der Schmerz schien seine Erregung nur zu steigern. Als sie sich zurückzog, war sein Blut an ihren Lippen. „Wirst du ihm dienen, Sandor Clegane? Wirst du dich dem Heer R’hllos anschließen?“

Er grub seine Finger in ihre Hüften und stieß mit seinem Becken nach oben, was ihr einen Schrei entlockte. Er war so kurz davor, alles schien vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen –

Plötzlich fühlte der Bluthund sengende Hitze an seiner Brust. Er riss die Augen auf. Der Feuerball hatte sich herabgesenkt und hing dicht über seiner Haut. Die Panik von vorhin entfachte sich wieder neu, und er versuchte, sich von der Gefahr wegzubewegen, doch Melisandre hielt ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft fest. „Wirst du dem Herz des Feuers dienen, Bluthund?“ Sie fauchte beinahe.

Etwas in ihm zerbrach in diesem Übermaß an Angst, Demütigung und schmerzhafter Erregung endgültig. „Ja“, schwor er hastig, mit einem Gefühl, als verkaufe er seine Seele endgültig, „ich werde alles tun, was er von mir verlangt – was du von mir verlangst!“

Einen Moment noch züngelten die Flammen bedrohlich nach seiner Haut, dann hob sich der Feuerball wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz.

Melisandre, zufrieden mit dem, was sie erreicht hatte, nahm ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen wieder auf. Ihre schweißnassen Brüste schaukelten vor dem Gesicht des Bluthundes und bannten seinen Blick. Sie war so schön und so gefährlich wie eine Natter, und sie benutzte ihn, so wie er früher Frauen benutzt hatte.

Als Melisandre zum Höhepunkt kam, loderten eine wilde Glut in ihren Augen, und sie machte solange weiter, bis auch die Qual des Bluthunds endlich Erleichterung fand.

Er wagte erst, sich wieder zu bewegen, als sie von ihm hinuntergeglitten war. Ruhig nahm sie ihren Umhang vom Boden, legte ihn sich um und fing dann mit einer geübten eleganten Bewegung den Feuerball aus der Luft.

Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Bluthund. Ihr Lächeln war grausam und verheißungsvoll. „Wir haben beide bekommen, was wir wollten, Sandor Clegane“, sagte sie. Ihre Finger streichelten die Flammen. „Der Gott des Lichts hat mir in den Flammen gezeigt, was er für dich vorgesehen hat, und ich werde es dir zur rechten Zeit mitteilen. Hüte dich davor, zu versagen.“ Damit ließ sie den Feuerball unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden, und im Zelt breitete sich zähe Dunkelheit aus.  
Der Bluthund atmete keuchend. Die Kratzer auf seiner Brust brannten, doch auch in seiner Brust schien sich eine Flamme entzündet zu haben, und die Hitze floss wie ein tödliches Gift durch seine Adern.

Melisandre.

R’hllor.

.


End file.
